kepercayaanku padamu melebihi gosip miringmu
by garekinclong
Summary: Elang Ganas Net selalu menjadi tempat nongkrong Shoyo biarpun ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan operatornya, Wakatoshi. [ UshiHina. Happy Birthday Hinata! ]


**[ kepercayaanku padamu melebihi gosip miringmu ]**

Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Fanfiksi ini (c) garekinclong

AU. SMP!AU. Penjaga Warnet!Ushijima. Fast pace. Typo. Etc.

 **Ushijima** Wakatoshi / **Hinata** Shoyo

 **Happy Birthday, Hinata!**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Memang bocah laki-laki itu kalau tidak nakal, pasti tidak jahil. Mungkin banyak yang mengeluh jengkel tentang adik laki-lakinya yang hobi menyeruduk tanpa sebab, merusak alat penting, atau memporak-porandakan kamar bak kapal pecah nan tenggelam.

Hinata Shoyo adalah salah satu bocah dari sekian populasi manusia di dunia yang kerap mengusik ketenangan orang-orang. Khususnya penjaga warnet.

Ia menjadi _leader_ suatu genk kecil-kecilan, merusuh di warnet berbagai wilayah dengan menyulut emosi sang penjaga warnet. Paling suka jika penjaga warnetnya gampang naik darah.

Ketika Shoyo cs menyusuri daerah kelurahan sebelah dan menemukan warnet yang tidak begitu ramai pelanggan, taktik untuk mengganggu ketenangan disusun baik-baik sebelum menyerang warnet tersebut.

Shoyo maju duluan, yang lain menyusul.

Operator warnet berpusat di tengah dan di titik terpojok dalam ruangan itu. Laki-laki yang Shoyo anggap lelaki dewasa tengah menjaga warnet dalam diam. Tatapan serius dalam membaca entah-apa-itu dalam layar monitor.

Shoyo mendekati laki-laki dengan helai rambut cokelat tua tanpa menciutkan nyali. Lengan bawah kiri dilandaskan pada meja operator. Bocah kecil sok mulai menyulut pelan-pelan.

"Bang, sejam berapah?"

Operator warnet tersebut melirik iris cokelat dengan aura menyeramkan. Bulu kuduk Shoyo sedikit berdiri, tapi ia tetap berani.

"5000 buatmu," lalu sang operator kembali berkutat pada layar monitor, "bilik 5 kosong. Sana."

"MAHAL AMAT ABANGGG!?" Shoyo mulai kompor, mengguncangkan monitor di hadapan si operator. Tak lama kemudian, tingkah binalnya makin sulit terkendali. Shoyo menendangi meja operator, mengambil kertas dari printer, lalu menghamburkannya di lantai. Belum puas, Shoyo mengatai sang operator, "ABANG JELEK! BAU KETEK! SUKA PUP SEMBARANGAN! HIIIYYY JIJIK!"

Lalu tertawa girang dan berusaha lari meninggalkan warnet.

Tapi sayang, setelah dua langkah kaki keluar dari warnet dan disambut antusias oleh anak buahnya, kaus bagian tengkuknya dicincing gampang oleh sang operator. Anak buah Shoyo ketakutan melihat Shoyo yang seumur-umur tak pernah tertangkap basah saat melakukan kejahilan, kini dicincing tinggi-tinggi oleh operator warnet.

Mana muka seram operator warnet makin menakuti para anak buah, lagi.

"KA-KABURRR!" bocah-bocah berhamburan sampai ada yang menabrak tiang listrik. Lari pulang ke rumah, sebelum ditangkap oleh operator warnet itu.

Shoyo meronta-ronta minta ampun, "A-AMPUN BANG! MAAP AKU JANJI NGGAK NGATAIN ABANG LAGI! MAAP ABANG, LEPASIN AKU BAANGG!"

"Siapa namamu?" Operator warnet bertanya tanpa nada mengintimidasi.

"H-H-HINATA SHOYO, BANG!"

"Oh, Hinata," Tangannya yang masih mencincing kaus Shoyo pelan-pelan mulai merendahkan cincingannya hingga telapak sandal Shoyo menapak di tanah, "jangan nakal lagi. Tidak baik menganggu pelanggan di warnet."

Begitu dilepas, Shoyo langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya walau sempat terpeleset. Begitu jarak antara dirinya dengan warnet sudah jauh, ia berteriak, "ABANG JELEEEEEK!"

Sejak saat itu, Shoyo jadi lebih sering ke warnet "Elang Ganas Net" itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shoyo yang sudah memasuki kelas 7 SMP masih betah-betahnya main ke warnet itu biarpun tidak ngenet. Si operator yang diketahui namanya Ushijima Wakatoshi—tapi Shoyo kerap memanggilnya Bang Ushi—masih tampak biasa saja, dan masih menyimpan kesan misterius.

Nanya ke pelanggan warnet dan orang yang rumahnya dekat warnet situ, sih, bilangnya:

 _Ushijima itu penjaga warnet muka lempeng yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Aku pernah ngeprint sepuluh lembar hitam putih tapi bawa uang sesuai harganya, tapi Ushijima bilang tidak apa kalau aku bayarnya kurang. Utang boleh, dilupakan juga boleh._

 _Ushijima itu… biar umurnya segitu tapi banyak penggemar rahasia. Tapi, ya…_

 _Ada yang bilang dia itu pedofil biar umurnya segitu._

Shoyo agak miring mendengar kesan yang terakhir. Pedofil? Hmm.

Seperti sore-sore yang lalu, Shoyo datang sendirian ke warnet langsung dari sekolah. Bukannya pulang dan ganti baju, kaki-kakinya auto melesat ke warnet naik sepeda.

Awalnya warnet sempat kosong penjaga. Shoyo pun bertanya-tanya. Ah, tapi, baru kali ini ia datang ke warnet secepat ini. Biasanya, sih, ia main ke mana dulu gitu.

Alunan musik dangdut koplo agaknya memenuhi ruangan warnet. Pelanggan juga tidak ada yang protes, toh mereka asik di biliknya masing-masing.

Melihat layar monitor yang berisi bacaan panjang tentang soal-soal pelajaran—Shoyo masa bodoh tentang itu, membuat kantuknya naik dan mendadak jidat sudah berciuman dengan meja operator.

Alam bawah sadar membawanya menuju mimpi yang menyenangkan. Ia berlarian bersama kawan-kawan masa kecilnya yang jahil, saling mengumpan bola voli, dan gesit memperebutkan nilai.

Ketika bola voli keluar dari area pertandingan, ada seseorang yang mengambil dan berusaha berjalan menuju Shoyo untuk mengembalikannya.

Tapi sebelum orang itu benar-benar dekat dengan Shoyo, bisik-bisik tetangga menyerang telinga.

 _Hati-hati! Dia pedofil!_

 _Biar ganteng tapi seleranya bocah!_

Dua tangan yang memegang satu bola mulai mengulur ke depan. Shoyo melihat rupa orang itu.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"WAH!" Shoyo membelalakkan matanya, terbangun dari mimpi super singkat tapi meninggalkan kesan itu. Baru menyadari kepalanya miring, ternyata sisi kepala menyandar bahu seseorang.

"Sudah bangun, Shoyo?" Wakatoshi sibuk antara mencorat-coret kertas dan melihat layar monitor. Sepertinya sedang serius mengerjakan soal.

Shoyo membersihkan belek di ujung mata, terlalu keenakan tidur di bahu Wakatoshi. Rupanya, Wakatoshi mengambil satu kursi untuk di tempatkan di sebelah Wakatoshi; menjadi kursi di mana Shoyo tertidur sambil menyandar padanya.

"UH-UHH, i-iya, Bang," Shoyo gugup. Ingin kabur rasanya, tapi ia percaya kalau Bang Ushi bukan orang seperti itu.

"B-Bang, lagi ngapain?"

"Garap soal."

"Kenapa, Bang? Mau ujian, ya?"

 _Omong-omong, sampai sekarang aku belum tahu umurnya Bang Ushi_ , batin Shoyo kepo.

"Iya. Udah mulai tahun senior, jadi sekalian belajar di sini."

"Waah… Kupikir Abang cuma rajin ngenet, ternyata ngenetnya belajar? Abang gak seruuu!"

"Maksudmu gimana, Shoyo? Kaupikir aku hobi nonton bokep, begitu?"

"B-Bo-Bokep!? Eng—Enggaklah!" _Mungkin hobi nonton video anak kecil?_

Shoyo menampar pipinya keras; Wakatoshi sampai berhenti garap soal karena pensilnya meloncat mendadak. Efek kaget sampai ke tangan.

"A-Ab-Abang, aku denger berita miring… Tapi gak percaya, sih…"

"Berita apa. Berita kalau aku pedofil?"

Jadi Wakatoshi sudah mendengarnya, dan ia tak melakukan apapun untuk menepis gosip murah di kelurahan itu? Apa Wakatoshi tak terlalu berbaik hati?

"Itu bohongan, 'kan, Bang? Lagipula gak mungkin Abang suka bocah."

"…Kalau masalah pedofil, aku tidak menyukai bocah yang umurnya lima tahun lebih muda dariku. Aku tidak seekstrem itu," Wakatoshi menatap layar monitor, tangan ganti memeluk _mouse_ untuk _scroll down_ halaman yang dikunjunginya, "…karena aku sendiri menyukai yang umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Dan itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai pedofil."

Mendengar itu, dada Shoyo serasa lepas beban. Tampaknya berita miring itu memang tidak benar. Ya, operator warnet 'Elang Ganas Net' ini bukan seorang pedofil!

"Benar, Bang!? Waaah, untung saja aku tidak percaya gosip itu!" Shoyo kegirangan, sampai-sampai tangannya merangkul leher Wakatoshi. Waduh. Alarm merah di dada.

"Terus yang Abang sukai siapa kok dua tahun lebih muda? Adik kelas, yaa?"

Wakatoshi membiarkan rangkulan di lehernya, tapi tatapan mata tetap seratus meter ke depan biarpun yang di depannya monitor, "Bukan. Beda SMP."

"Wah kasihan beda SM—"

Pada titik ini, Shoyo yang berjanji takkan mengganggu pelanggan warnet merusak janjinya dengan pekikan nyaring.

"SMP!? ABANG MASIH SMP!? KUKIRA ABANG SUDAH SMA DAN MAU KULIAH—TERNYATA MASIH SMP!?"

"Begini-begini aku calon anak SMA, Shoyo."

"TUNGGU! Dua tahun lebih muda…" Shoyo menghitung dengan jari-jarinya, tiga dikurang dua, hasilnya satu, "…kelas 1 SMP? Hah, dia seangkatanku, rupanya? Siapa, Bang?"

Jemari panjang dengan urat-urat yang timbul di punggung tangan mulai mengusap acak helai oranye Shoyo tanpa ampun. Shoyo menikmati usapan tangan itu, tapi ia kesal karena tak segera mendapat jawaban. Kepo setengah mampus itu menyakitkan.

"Shoyo, kau pulang dulu, ganti baju, setelah itu bisa kemari lagi."

"Eeeeeeh, tapi aku malas pulang, Baaang. Nanti Ibu pasti minta aku jemur kasur bau pesingnya Adikkuuu!"

Sambil tertawa di meja operator, diam-diam Shoyo menahan rasa senangnya melebihi tawa barusan.

' _Untunglah Bang Ushi bukan pedofil… Tapi siapa, ya, orang seumuran denganku yang disukai Bang Ushi?_ '

* * *

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
